Preguntas
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: —Te morderé en la oreja. —No te escucho… — ¡Claro que me escuchas! —… — ¡Yuki! —… — ¡Tan chulo! — ¿¡Te puedes callar? Era verdad no se merecía ese amor. Odiaba que él mocoso le preguntaba pero, le agradaba preguntar, algo muy irónico ¿No? Así era su vida enredada y destruida por la bola rosada. Desde que Shuichi llego a su vida solo problemas tenía.


Disclaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece.

*Capitulo único*

* * *

El cielo se encontraba teñido de un celeste puro y el sol aparentemente empezaba a esconderse a altas horas del día. Hiro suspiró volviendo tomar la soda de coca-cola y Shuichi narraba unos de los tantos momentos con Yuki.

Hiro, miró a su amigo de la infancia Shuichi había cambiado, no sólo mentalmente sino que, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijera la gente y bueno, físicamente seguía siendo la misma bola rosa. Apostaba que si el Shuichi de antes existiera en cualquier problema saliera huyendo.

— Te lo digo Hiro… Yuki cuando llora es tan mono—El peli rosa suspiraba como colegiala enamorada.

—Shu… No te deberías de confiar de Yuki. Casi no sabes que fue de él en el pasado—Hiro, dejó su soda en la mesa de vidrio. —No te quisiera ver llorar por una persona que no te conviene. Piénsalo Shu, si es alguien que no tiene afecto contigo y mucho menos te trata como su "novio" te causara muchos problemas. —Shuichi bajó la mirada confrontado por las sabias palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Pero, Hiro…Tú no sabes nada de él, no tienes derecho a opinar—El peli rosa frunció el entrecejo e igual él castaño. —Es que, ¿Por qué no confías en Yuki? Él no me hará daño si eso es lo que te preocupa, en realidad hasta me protege. —Hiro, lo miró fijamente sin aceptar las palabras del otro. Shuichi enfurruñó la mirada—Más, Hiro lo mismo te digo de Ayaka—Lo miró pícaramente— ¿Cómo estás seguro que ella no me quiere robar a Yuki? —Golpe bajo para Hiro.

—Shu, termina con tu pelea sino terminaras llorando—Él castaño afinó sus ojos e igual el peli rosa, la batalla de miradas comenzó, los dos amigos se miraban con reproche. — ¡Ves! —Exclamó viendo la gotita de agua salada que salía por el ojo amatista.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡Sólo es por la emoción! —Justificó limpiándose. — ¿Hiro? —El guitarrista lo miró y Shuichi de vuelta—Te odio—Hiro lo tomó por la cabeza levantándolo y acariciándolo delicadamente. —Hiro, Hiroooo… ¡Suéltame! ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡Duele! ¡Duele…!—Hiro sonrió apretando más fuerte el cabello del menor para después abrazarlo tratando de asfixiarlo. —H…iro—El pequeño peli rosa no podía respirar.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. —Por la entrada de la sala, Yuki entraba con una botella en la mano— ¿Puedes matarlo en otro lado? No quiero que la alfombra se ensucie—Los dos amigos lo miraron minuciosamente— ¿Qué? Ya deberías de saber mocoso que no te quiero ver aquí cuando estoy trabajado—Al instante una bola rosada se sujetó de su pie llorando e implorando que no lo echara de su lado.

Hiro se inclinó en la pared sonriendo con burla, Shuichi si estaba loco por Yuki rápidamente captó una mira de Eiri que no era bienvenido allí y caminó hasta su amigo agarrándolo de la cadera para lograr despegarlo de Yuki. Cuando lo soltó Hiro le dijo:

—Bien, Shu-chan te veré otro día. Que no se te olvide cepillarte los dientes, alimentarte bien, bañarte todos los días, arreglar tu cama, lavar tu ropa y la mía, ser buen amigo y persona, no hacer berrinches, no ser egoísta, bañar a Kumagoro, saludarme a tu madre además dile que luego planeamos el paseo familiar, dormir a las 9, ser buen niño, no molestar, estudiar, hacer tus deberes, cuidar a los animales, nunca llorar, siempre sonreír, usar el shampoo de fresas que te compre, no ver televisión, no salir noche a las calles, tener buenas compañías, no buscar peleas ni pelear, no enfadar a K-san, No alterar a sakuma-san, visitarme de vez en cuando, no tomar bebidas malas, no usar ropa ajustada, lavarte bien los pies, pelo y orejas y hablarme todos los días para estar al tanto de tu vida. —Cada palabra le decía sonriendo y abrazándolo hasta colocarlo en el sillón mientras lo cobijaba y como buen amigo le dio un besito en la frente. —Volveré, acuérdate los fantasmas no existen K-san se los invento para molestarte y tampoco el duende mágico que te dijo Sakuma-san.

—Gracias Hiro. —El peli rosa sonrió.

—Yuki-san cuida bien de él sino, te las veras conmigo—Hiro lo miro fijamente hasta desaparecer por la puerta.

Yuki suspiro, nunca se salvaba de los locos. Observó el bulto rosado en el sillón mejor lo dejaría dormir.

* * *

Yuki tecleaba mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amante, andaba de buenas por lo que se veía (leía). Inclinó su cabeza en tanto confuso y espero que el amateur cantante dejara de hablar.

—Dime mocoso del mal ¿Cómo es tu relación con Nakano Hiroshi? —Shuichi saltó en la pelota inflable.

—Pues, somos mejores amigos desde pequeño Hiro siempre andaba conmigo desde todas partes su mamá y la mía fueron grandes amigas y lo son. La relación que tenemos es como la de unos hermanos, nos apreciamos mutuamente. Los dos daríamos la vida de cada uno—.

Yuki asintió.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho enojar de verdad? —El peli rosa parecía meditar pues miraba algún lugar fijamente.

—Fue en primaria Hiro, no quería que lo siguiera en realidad estaba arisco conmigo; ya no hablaba conmigo simplemente solo me saludaba. Me dolió bastante. Yo un día ya no aguantaba su frialdad y le grite en el patio del colegio que lo odiaba y comencé a llorar. Cuando hicimos las faces me dijo que se había enojado conmigo porque solo quería a Sakuma y que estaba celoso de él…

Yuki alzó una ceja.

—Hiroshi-san seria tu hermano ¿verdad? —Shuichi asintió feliz. —Otra duda ¿Cómo te trata Mr. K? —esta vez el peli rosa hacia muecas de desagrado.

—Él es muy malo Yuki, siempre me anda amenazando con su Magnum aunque tiene su lado amable como una vez que unos malhechores me querían atacar porque los patee sin quieres, Mr. K me ayudó, puso su Magnum en sus cabezas y ¡Bam! —Dijo haciendo sus dedos en forma de pistola. —Hombres muertos.

—Interesante… ¿Con Ryuichi?

—Súper bien, me alegra que mi gran ídolo sea mi amigo. Ya me deja tener a Kumagoro ¡Nee ~! —Dijo enseñándole el gran peluche. —Siempre me da miedo sus cambios de personalidad —Un pequeño temblor le hizo estremecer—Da miedo—aseguró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tatsuha?

— ¡No me hables de tu hermano Yuki! Me altera, se hace pasar por Yuki y además no es gracioso que lo hubiera besado a él en vez de ti—El peli rosa frunció el ceño y Eiri recordó darle una visita a su hermano, con todo y Mr. K por si las cosas se ponían serias — ¿Por qué andas de preguntón Yuki?

El rubio suspiró—Por nada mocoso del demonio, ¿Está mal de que interese de tu vida? ¿Qué no eres tú el que se enoja por no ponerte atención?

— ¡Que chulo, Yuki! —El peli rosa lo miraba sonrojado—Nee, pregúntame más ¿sí? —Yuki cerró su computadora y se levantó con su cigarrillo en la mano.

—Molesto…—Caminó hasta su cama siendo seguido por Shuichi.

Odiaba que él mocoso le preguntaba pero, le agradaba preguntar, algo muy irónico ¿No? Así era su vida enredada y destruida por la bola rosada. Desde que Shuichi llegó a su vida sólo problemas tenía.

—No

—Pero, yuki.

—Mocoso entiende, no quiero.

—Yukii, prometo darte masajes como te gustan.

— ¡Cállate!

—Te morderé en la oreja.

—No te escucho…

— ¡Claro que me escuchas!

—…

— ¡Yuki!

—…

— ¡Tan chulo!

— ¿¡Te puedes callar!?

—Que no me escuchabas ¿Eh? —Se dejó caer en la cama cansado. Sí, su vida no era la misma—Te amo, te amo, te amo Yuki. —Sonrió ¿se merecía este amor? Tomó al peli rosa en un abrazo.

Con delicadeza olio la fragancia a fresa, Hiro sí que escogía bien. Cerró los ojos sintiendo su respiración cansada y escuchando la del cantante. Era verdad no se merecía ese amor.

* * *

A/N: Espero que les haiga gustado quizás en algún futuro cercano haga una historia con él Pink Boy XD saludos

Inochan-uchiha.

01/03/14


End file.
